1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting goods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a blade guard for the blades of a hydrofoil stunt chair used in waterskiing.
2. State of the Art
Waterskiing and water sports have become a popular past time. Many persons own a ski boat and participate in activities such as waterskiing, wake boarding, etc. Recently, hydrofoils have been attached to water skis or similar devices for use in a sitting or standing position. The hydrofoil devices which provide seats for the rider are known as “air chairs” or “sky skis.” These devices use a small ski with a chair or seat for sitting and a hydrofoil mounted below the ski. Alternatively, devices exist which are similar to a surf board with a hydrofoil mounted below the board and these devices are used in a standing position. The hydrofoil lifts some or all of the board out of the water during use. These devices have developed an alternative sport to waterskiing which is known as hydrofoiling. Air chairs are used for performing stunts while being pulled behind a waterskiing boat.
Air chairs are problematic in that they are rather large and consume a large amount of space when not in use. As such, they may often be placed on a seat or other location in the boat where the air chair may damage the boat, as the hydrofoil blade edges are sharp enough to cause damage to surrounding objects. Additionally, persons may be injured when moving around the air chair if they bump their legs into the chair or otherwise accidentally contact the air chair.
There is thus a need for a protective guard which covers the foils, or blades, of these hydrofoil sporting devices and which reduces the damage to the blades, the boat, and the persons around the air chair.